Deseo desaparecer
by Lucesita
Summary: Algo que me paso en estos dias


Hola chicas, esto acá escrito sucedió en la vida real tal cual como lo relato sin omitir detalle.

* * *

**Deseo desaparecer.**

En la sala de la casa de la cuidad, estaba con mi padre Charlie mirando por televisión la nueva noticia que revoluciona la vida de todos los jóvenes del país

…_después de más de 4 años de revisión y de pasar por todos los estatos del gobierno, por votación unánime se decreto la mayoría de edad a los 18 años…_

-Malditos bastardos! Presentamos miles de informes y para que? No me escucharon! Es que acaso lo que digamos no importa!- Charlie como diputado de la nación no estaba de acuerdo con la nueva reforma de la ley de mayoría de edad.-Ustedes los jóvenes, no están preparados para que al cumplir 18 años se los suelte al mundo como adultos! 18 años! Mi Dios donde tienen la cabeza! A esa edad no se sabe lo que se quiere y aparte dejarlos salir del país! Es un crimen!-

Recordé, cuando tiempo antes de cumplir sus 18 años recibí la aceptación en la Universidad Autónoma de Madrid hasta con beca, pero por decisión de mis padres perdió una oportunidad tan importante al no firmar el permiso de salida del país. Para no perder el tiempo, se inscribió en la universidad de su cuidad y hacer los años necesarios hasta cumplir los 21.

-Papa en otros países también la mayoría de edad es a los 18 años-

-Si, pero ellos tienen otra mentalidad, son mas independientes de sus padres, acá los jóvenes han estado resguardados bajo el ala de sus padres hasta tener un poco de conocimiento del mundo que los rodea-

-Puede ser, pero las cosas han cambiado, si se continua con esa mentalidad jamás vamos a alcanzar la mentalidad de los principales países.-

-No creas que así se logra mucho, se necesitan cambios más profundos. Pero no te preocupes, voy a hacer todo lo posiblemente legal para evitar que se ponga en marcha tan pronto y así ver si logro que se haga una revisión mas profunda sobre las consecuencias que esto acarreara.-

Bella ya imaginaba que sus conocidos le harían la vida imposible por la lucha de su padre siguiendo los pensamientos de la parte de la sociedad más conservadora. Ella misma desearía que su padre se quede callado más a menudo y se encargue de cosas más importantes. A pesar de eso, sentía mucho orgullo por su padre.

Luego de eso, subió a su habitación, no le apetecía cenar así que se ducho y se metió a dormir.

Por la mañana, encontró una nota en su mesa de luz

_Bells, fuimos al club con tu padre, hoy piensan jugar al fútbol. Si lo deseas ven en cuanto despiertes y puedes usar la pileta o estar con tus amigos, te quiere mama._

Bueno, puedo quedarme en casa todo el día en pijama o puedo ir al club. Mi novio Edward salio de vacaciones con su familia después de un año casi sin verse, el venia a estudiar a mi cuidad porque en la suya no hay facultad de medicina. Mis hermanos Victoria, Emmet y Jasper, viven en su casa con sus familias, ser la menor tiene sus momentos de aburrimiento.

Entonces decidí ir al club, busque mi bolso guarde un par de cosas y subí a mi auto. El Jockey Club queda a 20 minutos de casa, recoge a las familias mas reconocidas de la cuidad y me queda cerca de las casas de todos mis amigos. Así que si me aburro puedo ir en busca de alguno de ellos, los haría entrar como invitados.

Estacione en uno de los pocos lugares disponibles y baje mi bolso, en los vestidores de damas me encontré con una amiga de mi madre que me informo que estaban en las canchas que están cerca de la canchas de tenis.

Al llegar salude a las esposas de los amigos de mi padre y me senté en uno de las gradas a observar, el sol esta muy fuerte pero me hace falta broncearme un poco. Mire a mi padre que se agacho y se agarraba de las rodillas para después venir hasta donde esta mi madre hablaron unas palabras y me hicieron señas para que me acercara.

-Hija, ve en busca del medico tu padre no se siente bien.- Asentí y Corp. hasta la enfermería, por suerte tenia un buen equipo en caso de emergencia, allí estaba mi amigo Adrián.

-Hola Adri, te necesito mi papa no se siente bien.-

-Hola Bells, oh! Que le pasa?- Tomo su maletín y se subió a uno de esos carritos de golf

-No se, me dijeron que no se sentía bien y Salí corriendo a buscarte.-

Bajo y reviso a mi padre, parece que tuvo un pequeño pico de diabetes. Mi padre sufre de diabetes nerviosa, aunque no necesita insulina tiene que tomar unas pastillas y llevar control de lo que come. Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía malestar por su enfermedad, me preocupe mucho, pero logre mantener la calma, para nervios ya tenia bastante con mi mama.

Por cualquier cosa, decidieron que lo mejor era llevarlo al hospital. Maneje detrás de ellos, en el camino me di cuenta que no era para preocuparse tanto mi padre no se encontraba ya mal, pero mi madre no lo dejaría irse hasta que lo revisara al menos unos 5 médicos.

Lo ayude a bajarse

-Hija no es para tanto, tu madre es una exagerada.-

-Si puede ser, pero así te podes ir de vacaciones tranquilo.-

-Si puede ser.- Un medico lo atendió a los pocos minutos, no queriendo importunar me quede en la sala de espera, busque mi celular y puse a escuchar música. Vi que mi madre salio del consultorio

-Hija, necesito que vayas a casa y busque en el estudio la carpeta que tiene los estudios médicos de tu padre.-

-Ok, ahora voy.-

-Ten cuidado.-

-Si mama, ya vengo.-

Maneje rápido y fui al escritorio de mi papa, entre carpetas y carpetas no encontré nada. Pensé que tal vez podría estar en su habitación, muchas veces no entraba a su cuarto sabia de que guardan cosas importantes y se supone que no debo entrar sin su permiso, por ahí me acuesto mientras mi mama hace algo, pero casi nunca si ellos no están o sin que me lo pidiesen.

En la mesa de luz de mi padre hay algunas carpetas y en una hay varios exámenes, revise las fechas y son de antes de que naciera, hay dos que confirman embarazos en distintas fechas. No le di mucha importancia porque antes de que naciera mama perdió a dos bebes, baje y busque de nuevo en el estudio finalmente encontré lo que necesitaba.

Lleve los exámenes y se los di a mi madre, papa esta muy bien, solo que ha hecho trampa en las comidas. Mama le esta dando un sermón y papa promete portarse bien. Ya en casa, recalentamos la cena de ayer, y me acorde de los resultados de embarazo

-Mama buscando lo de papa, encontré dos resultados de examen de embarazo positivo.-

-En donde amor?-

-En tu cuarto-

-Bells que hemos hablado?-

-Lo se lo se, es que como no encontraba la carpeta busque en tu cuarto, deje todo como estaba.-

-Bueno amor, si son los dos resultados los bebes que te conté.-

-Porque murieron?-

-Hija, antes de que naciera tu hermano Jasper decidimos que aun no queríamos tener otro hijo, así que abortamos- Escuche bien? Abortamos? Quería decir algo, pero las palabras se quedaron en mi boca y sentía como la sangre abandonada mi rostro. Mi madre preparaba un poco la comida de espalda a mi y mi padre leía el periódico como si lo que me están diciendo fuese lo mas común del mundo.- Y después de que nació Jasper, al poco tiempo quede embarazada de nuevo, por lo que aborte de nuevo. Años más tarde naciste vos.-

-Co…como lo hiciste?- Hasta donde se el aborto es ilegal aun.

-Tuvimos que viajar al exterior por algunos días.- Mi madre como si nada, se sirvió la comida y comenzaron a almorzar, yo estaba dura mirando un punto fijo en la nada, sentía ganas enormes de vomitar. Simplemente me levante y camine como un zombi al baño, no pude vomitar pero todo se me revolvía sentada en el suelo del baño abrace mis rodillas.

No se cuantos minutos pase así, no quería moverme, no quería saber nada mas de la vida, las dos personas que mas amo en mi vida me decepcionaron, no lo puedo creer, miles de charlas me dieron sobre los cuidados que hay que tener a la hora de tener relaciones que me porte bien, que sea una señorita, que se responsable y ellos? Justo ellos me vienen a decir que esta bien y que esta mal? Los padres que siguen la doctrina católica al pie de la letra? El respetado diputado sin una mancha en su historial? En donde quedo?

Entre a la bañera y allí estuve por mucho rato, hasta que sentí unos golpes en la puerta

-Bella?-

-Que?-

-Vamos a salir, tu hermano quiere que vayamos a elegir juntos el regalo de reyes para Sofía, estas bien?- Bien? Acaso esperan que lo supere así como así?, quisiera desaparecer borrar este ultimo día, vivir sin saber.

-Si- tan solo quiero que te vayas y me dejes sola! Porque maldición? Porque lo que pienso queda en mi mente y de ahí no sale? A pesar de todo aunque me cueste creerlo no quiero lastimar a mi madre, no puedo.

-Bueno, volveremos tarde, te deje el almuerzo y la cena en la cocina, no quieres venir con nosotros?- En cada ocasión en la que puedo hacerle un regalo a mi sobrina soy la primera en salir a comprar uno y la que mejor gusto tiene en cuestión de juguetes, mi madre siempre es ropa ropa y mas ropa, como si no tuviera.

-No.-

-Bueno, nos vemos amor. Cuídate.- Sentí que sus pasos se alejaban, espere un ratito y Salí del baño envuelta en un toallón. Fui a mi cuarto y comencé a llorar, di rienda suelta a mi dolor, no se que siento la verdad es que no se que siento. Cuanto daría porque en este momento alguien me diera un abrazo y me dijera que todo estará bien, que me ayude en este momento de confusión.

Tal vez si alguien me explica, si me da razones verdaderas del porque acabaron con la vida de dos niños que hoy serian mis hermanos, tal vez se hubiera cumplido mi deseo de tener una hermana mujer mas de mi edad para tener con quien charlar, hacer cosas que con mi hermana Victoria no puedo porque ella, ya es grande y esta casada, no tiene tiempo con su marido, hijos y trabajo para pasar tardes enteras charlando paseando u haciendo alguna compra, o un hermano con el que hacer todas las cosas alocadas que se me ocurren, Emmet por momentos es divertido, pero con su trabajo apenas lo veo, Jasper es un hermano genial, siempre me salva de todos las travesuras que hago, pero con el en la otra parte del país, no me ayuda demasiado.

Como deseaba que mi novio pudiera estar conmigo, el siempre me hace sentir bien, por mas mal que la este pasando. Su sola presencia me lo da todo, pero no puedo ser tan egoísta de pedirle que venga cuando hace tanto tiempo que no ve a su familia, podría ir yo, pero no tengo ganas de fingir buena cara frente a sus padres.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, es Jake

-Hola Bells, que haces?-

-Jaa…ke…- Maldito sollozo que no para y no me deja hablar.

-Bells que te pasa?- Me seque las lagrimas e intente decir

-Voo…y pa…para tu casa-

-Claro ven, segura que puedes manejar.- Y mas calmada y sin respirar.

-Si, espérame.- Antes de que me pudiera decir algo, me vestí y tome la tarjeta de debito, mi celular y mi juego de llaves.

Cerré todo, puse la alarma a la casa y me subí a mi auto, maneje por 5 minutos y llegue a su casa, el me esperaba con el portón de su casa abierto para entrar el auto. Baje y lo abrace un buen rato, pero intente no dejar que el llanto me ganara de nuevo, solo algunas lagrimas cayeron por mi rostro.

-Bells, que paso? Fue Edward?-

-No-

-Le paso algo a tu sobrina?-

-No, Jake me entere de algo horrible y no que hacer.-

-Cuéntame, quizás te pueda ayudar.-

-Mis padres, Jake ellos abortaron 2 veces.-

-Abortaron? De que hablas?-

-Recuerdas que te conté que mi mama perdió a dos bebes antes de que yo naciera?-

-Si-

-Bueno, ellos no perdieron a los bebes ellos abortaron.-

-Estas segura?-

-Si mi madre me lo dijo, me lo dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo!.-

-Yo no puedo creerlo!-

-Imagínate como estaré yo! No se que hacer! Como los miro a la cara de nuevo?-

-Y te dijeron porque lo hicieron?-

-No, no me lo explicaron, tampoco pregunte, pero no encuentro una razón valida.-

-Tiene que haberla, no creo que tus padres lo hagas así porque así.-

-Tengo miedo Jake, tengo miedo de preguntar y que la razón que me den sea la que mas temo, sabes que necesito olvidar este día.-

-Si- suspiro y bajo la mirada- yo también quisiera olvidar este día.-

-Paso algo?-

-Si, pero no quiero atosigarte con mis problemas.-

-Vamos cuéntame-

-Recuerdas a Leah, la chica con la que estoy saliendo?-

-Si.-

-Bueno ella me oculto que tiene un hijo y aparte esta viviendo con el padre del bebe.-

-No te lo puedo creer! Como te enteraste?-

-Le pedí la dirección de donde vive a un amigo y al llegar allá la veo saliendo con un bebe y un hombre. Le pregunte a un vecino quienes eran y me contó que ellos son una familia, dios! No puedo creer lo estupido que fui! Me enamore como un idiota!-

-Hablaste con ella? Le preguntaste?-

-No, la verdad es que no quiero saber nada más de ella, quiero un amor sincero y si en todo este tiempo me mintió, prefiero no volver a saber nada de ella.-

-Antes de tomar una decisión apresurada deberías hablar con ella, si la amas al menos deberías darte esa oportunidad-

-Si tal vez, dime que te parece una ronda de toc-toc-

-Toc-toc?-

-whisky, limón y sal una competencia?-

-Sabes que no tomo.-

-Oh vamos! Acaso no quieres olvidar?- me debatía en el si o no si o no

-Realmente quiero olvidar, así que dale, se vive una sola vez en la vida!-

-Ok, pero entonces vamos a comprar provisiones-

Saque el auto y fuimos al primer mini súper que encontramos abierto, 2 botellas de tequila, varios limones y unos 20 atados de cigarrillos, salimos de nuevo hacia su casa.

-La cosa es así, primero pones sal entre los dedos pulgar e índice de las manos, tomas un trago de tequila, lo guardas en la boca, pones la boca entre los dedos tomando un poco de sal y por ultimo tomas el limón por la cáscara , mordiendo el pedazo de limón, mezclas en la boca cada uno de los elementos y listo. El que de vuelta atrás pierde. Lista?-

-Eh, si, bueno dale..-

Creo que tome 17 toc toc cuando ya no pude mas, no se cuantos cigarrillos fume, hasta ese momento nunca había terminado un cigarrillo. Es impresionante lo mucho que se puede tomar en un momento de frustración.

Otra cosa que tengo que descubrir es como demonios llegue hasta mi casa, desperté en la casa que esta detrás de la mía que es para los empleados. Mi auto perfectamente estacionado y la pregunta como llegue hasta acá? Me dolía la cabeza como si me estuviesen pateando, peor que cuando tuve el accidente tiempo atrás, toda la habitación giraba a mi alrededor hasta que tome un poco de valor y busque mi celular, no lo encontré entonces agarre el teléfono de la casa y marque mi numero, sonó debajo de mi cama, lo agarre y me pregunte como llego ahí?

Llame a Jake

-Hola?-

-Hola Bells-

-Sam?-

-El mismo!-

-Y Jake?-

-Después de su competencia, te lleve a ti a tu casa, te deje en la casa de atrás porque no se cual es la clave de tu casa.-

-Tu me trajiste?-

-Si te quedaste dormida sobre la alfombra jeje esa si fue dura Bells!-

-tu crees? Siento que la cabeza me va a explotar!-

-Toma un café y algunas aspirinas, descansa y se te pasara.-

-Jake esta bien?-

-Durmiendo como un angelito, jeje, bueno Bells me tengo que ir a trabajar y recuerda para la próxima si van a tener sus competencias, la próxima no traigas el auto.-

-Seguro, gracias Sam nos vemos.-

Tengo que buscar algunas aspirinas, ahora tengo que ver la manera de llegar sin matarme hasta mi casa, primero puse la bendita clave y fui hasta el baño a buscar las aspirinas, me tome un par y después me senté en el baño cuando las ganas insoportables de vomitar me ganaron vomite todo absolutamente todo lo que comí creo en meses jeje! subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación, me acosté en la cama tratando de dormir, pero no podía entonces fui hasta el baño donde mis padres guardan esas pastillas para dormir, entonces me tome una, que fue peor, porque en vez de bajarme sueño me exalto y me entraron ganas de correr, pero creo que en alguna parte de mi cerebro aun tenia alguna porción de racionalidad por lo que me obligue a quedarme acostada cueste lo que cueste, cuando camine hasta mi cama sentía como si estuviese flotando en el aire suspendida.

Así estuve hasta la noche, las horas se me hicieron eternas, me concentre en la lámpara de luz del techo. Estaba tiesa, me dolía todo y lo peor no podía dormir.

A la mañana llego mi mama, se que me estaba hablando porque sentía ruido y alguien me sacudía, pero no podía hablar por mas que intentaba ver de donde venia el sonido no lograba hacerlo. Alguien me levanto, sintió mi respiración y me tomaba la presión

-Bella Bella, escúchame concéntrate, soy doctor dime que tomaste?-

-Yo tome algo?-

-Bella que tomaste?-

-Para dormir.-

Dejo de moverme, y hablo con creo mi madre

-Tiene que haber tomado alguna droga para dormir, tienen idea que puede ser?-

-Las únicas pastillas que hay en la casa son las que tomo para dormir, voy a ver si falta alguna.- Las tabletas de pastillas vienen de 30 comprimidos, ellos toman uno por día, entonces iban a saber si faltaba alguna. Al rato supe que mi padre volvía

-Si, falta un comprimido, es lorazepan 600.-

-Bien, al menos solo tomo una dosis, en algunas personas estas drogas funcionan de manera inversa. Al parecer su organismo no le gusta demasiado el lorazepan. Va a estar desorientada, mareada, estas drogas afectan su concentración, que no baje las escaleras sola y reposo por las próximas 72 horas. Que tome mucho liquido, nada de alcohol, café, bebidas energizantes, bebidas con gas y si no mejora en las próximas horas me vuelven a llamar. Puede sufrir desmayos o vomitar, pero eso es en casos mas extremos, en todo caso me llaman.-

- Claro doctor, muchas gracias.-

-Si tenemos suerte, ahora se va a dormir por varias horas.-

-Gracias doctor, lo acompaño-

Sentía que el cansancio me vencía, la verdad es que los ojos me ardían mucho como si hiciera horas que no los cerraba. Intente relajar mi cuerpo, poco a poco me dormí, hasta que finalmente lo logre.

Me despertó la claridad que se colaba por la ventana, me removí y el dolor de cabeza apareció de nuevo, abrí los ojos adaptándome un poco, al mirar a mí alrededor vi a mi papa acostado en el puff de mi habitación.

-Papa?- El se sobresalto y me miro asustado

-Que pasa? Te sientes mal?-

-No, ya me siento mucho mejor. Te dormiste ahí?-

-Hasta las 3 de la madrugada estuvo tu madre, después me toco a mí. Esto me recuerda cuando naciste y estabas internada, cuando nos dividíamos las horas para cuidarte. Hija que paso?-

-Yo no podía dormir…-Ahí recordé la charla de ayer y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta- Porque papa? Yo no puedo entender- Me di vuelta para esconder las lágrimas que comienzan a caer.

-Con tu madre, fuimos unos desconsiderados al largarte todo así, tendría que haber sido mas inteligente, yo lo siento tanto hija.- El se sentó a mi lado, y acaricio mi cabello- Hubo dos momentos en que con tu madre pensamos en separarnos, y en eso se dio que estaba embarazada y no queríamos traer al mundo a un niño a una familia separada. Paso el tiempo y llego Jasper, las cosas estaban mucho mejor, no pasaron ni 2 meses cuando tu madre quedo embarazada de nuevo y no estábamos preparados para dos niños tan pronto y por eso abortamos. Once años mas tarde llegaste tu, no hubo un solo día el que no dejara de sonreír, tu madre paso los 7 meses de su embarazo en cama, y cuando me dijeron que era una niña yo no podía mas de mi alegría, recuerdo que ese día estaba en el cine con tus hermanos y tu tío me llamo unas 50 veces hasta que atendí, yo no pude estar en tu nacimiento como con tus hermanos, se las llevaron a cirugía y después estabas tan grave, tenia tanto miedo de perderte, fue horrible.-

-Me hubiera gustado conocer a mis hermanos.-

-Si amor, no hay día en mi vida en el que no me arrepienta el haberlo hecho, por eso soy tan protector contigo y te pido que te cuides, sos tan joven, tan llena de vida de metas quiero que cumplas todos tus sueños y me da tanto miedo cuando siento que te me vas de las manos, siento que cualquier cosa te puede lastimar, soy humano bebe, me equivoco y trato de que mis errores te sirvan a ti de experiencia.-

-Tengo que tener mis propias experiencias, no puedes estar todo el tiempo cuidándome de todo.-

-Si me tengo que hacer la idea de dejarte ser mas libre, pero mientras viva te voy a cuidar de todo. Sabes que te quiero no?-

-También te quiero papa.-

-Vas a comprender un poco mas a tu padre?-

-Lo voy a intentar y a mama también, me alegra que no se separaran. No los quiero lejos uno del otro.-

-No tengo planeado separarme de mama, así que tú no te preocupes.-

-Papa ya tengo 20 años, no me puedes seguir tratando como una nena.-

-Para mi, aunque tengas 90 años vas a seguir siendo mi nenita y créeme que tus hermanos piensan igual que yo, tienes muchas personas cuidándote y eso no va a cambiar nunca.-

-Te sientes mejor?-

-Me duele la cabeza y me muero de hambre!-

-Bueno, voy a ver que preparo mama, espérame aquí, el doctor dice que tienes que hacer reposo.-

-Ok-

Así que así son las cosas, miedos propios de una pareja joven. Aun así no me cierra, me duele saber que me arrebataron la posibilidad de conocer a mis hermanos. Me imagino si hubieran sido varones! 4 varones para que no me dejen de celar ni un solo día de mi vida! Por dios! Voy a intentar comprender un poco mas a mis viejos, no puedo dejarme morir por una cosa así, es doloroso, pero es algo con lo que tengo que aprender a vivir. A veces deseo desaparecer, pero la realidad tiene muchas cosas buenas para vivir.

Bueno niñas, esto me paso a mi cuando me entere de esta dolorosa verdad, desde pequeña me enseñaron que el aborto es malo, me mandaron a una escuela religiosa desde jardín de niños y esas cosas no se hacen, al menos es mi criterio.

El nombre del club es real, solo que se llama Jockey Club Hipico de Cordoba, Adrian es el medico de verdad y el nombre de mi sobrina es Sofia je! Nos vemos!

Algo que me acabo de dar cuenta, en cuanto a las iniciales del nombre de mi mejor amigo se llama Luciano Martin y mi nombre es Maria Luciana, je! Mucha similitud no?

Besos.


End file.
